Tarble, the Forgotten Prince
by KakarotTheDoctor
Summary: Due to unspeakable circumstances, Tarble appeares, 2 years before Raditz. Little sibling to Vegeta, Tarble is running away from his past. Banished for his weak power level, how will Tarble overcome the last survivors of his race, Frieza, Cell or the even terrors beyond Buu? Or how will he be able to destroy the insanity that he knows he must one day conquer, or surcome to?
1. The Arrival of Tarble

DISCLAIMER; I do not own DBZ, Dragon Ball, or DBZGT (Thank Kami, or Dende or Supreme Kai)

**I am Tarble, former Prince**

**Tarble POV**

Such a beautiful planet! The far reaching grass, far across the horizon, landscape so smooth and flawless. I looked behind me. All except for the deep, not very large space pod-created hole. I walked a little farther to examine all around me. Nothing. Just the majestic, magical, red, orange, yellow combination sunset, and the clean, even, yet all-natural, dew-filled grass. Perfect. I fell back on the ground, in a way no prince should, and began to make grass-angels, dirtying my armor that must have been taken off years ago. I finally stopped and put my folded hands behind my head, as I lay there, and put my left knee crunched up, my sole on the ground and my right leg swung casually over it, swaying comtemptly. Just like my chestnut-brown tail that is to my right, also on the earth, the tip moving up and down slightly, from the air, back.

My scouter beeped. I let out a huff and pressed the button on my right ear. A strong power level, coming here fast. I only had time to get up, brush my armor off as best I could and wrap my tail around my slender waist. I crossed my arms and waited. I was looking up at the sky trying to get my 'Saiyan' mode on. Then, seemingly out of nowhere a Namekian, wearing a white turban, landed right in front of me.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully before mentally face palming myself .so much for Saiyan. The Namek grunted before asking.

"Who are you?" He crossed his own arms his deep voice slightly scared me. He knows. He must. I checked my scouter for his power level. 300. At least I could out-run him.

"WHO are you." He said losing his patience, getting louder. He looked down at my tail, which I was tightening around myself. He grabbed it and my whole self froze. The Namek showed his fangs and smiled. No. He has me. They've found me. My heart started to beat a mile a minute. My breathing was hitched and I was soon deprived of all my oxygen. And he saw this.

"Sensitive are we?" he said with a dark smile. I mentally sent out a message. _Help! This is Prince… Vegeta, a Namek has taken hostage of my tail, only recently grown back, still weak. I request assistance immediately! _Thankfully I also have the ability to speak to all saiyans within a light-year. Royale genes pay off for some things.

**Goku POV**

I was just playing with my new son. The newest Son, Gohan. He walked with ease, chasing a butterfly near the forest, happy as can be. He walked with ease despite being only 1, Almost 2. I just sat on the soft hill, hair blowing in the breeze and watched Gohan without a care in the universe. Then a message was heard. As soon as it finished, I was overcome with emotions I never knew I knew how to feel. Bloodlust. _Vegeta._ That name triggered such feeling in me I was frightened for a moment. I quickly grabbed Gohan and called for nimbus. I jumped in the air and sped home. I did not knock; I simply broke the door, kicking it like some S.N.A.T team or whatever it's called. I rushed upstairs to see Chi Chi on the bed, eyes closed, asleep. Gohan continued to cry, but I ignored it as I had the whole way. Chi Chi, turned over, on her side and I put Gohan in bed beside her. He continued to bawl. No choice then. I moved my hands in a hypnotic way, back, forth, over, back, forth, over. He immediately was put in a deep slumber, thumb in mouth, and tail in fist. A little trick I picked up from Master Roshi back at the Budokai Tenkaienchi tournament. I called for nimbus again and flew towards where my instincts told me.

**Tarble POV**

The Namekian had still refused to let go of my tail. Then, almost instantaneous, someone, a Saiyan, crashed into him. Was that a cloud? Something yellow just flew up. All I knew was, I was free I feel to my knees and spit. Some Namek. I stood up and brushed off my spandex pants, before looking over to see the Namekian and … Saiyan? But he has no tail? Whatever, I'm not one to judge. I'm just grateful. The two were fighting, the palm tree haired one, clearly winning. He managed to kick the turban-dressed one into the sky, before jumping after him and hammering him down. The other Saiyan stayed in the air, above the Namekian before running out of energy and falling right after him. I jumped in the air and caught the disoriented Saiyan, mid-air bridal style. I gingerly set him down and took off my scouter. Popping off the ear piece and tinkering with it for a little, I realized it was not broken. The tailless Saiyan, dressed in a dusty orange GI, had a power level that had spiked to over a thousand. Now it's 300.

(A/N) Boring at first but I PROMISE, Awesomeness will soon come. My first SERIOUS fanfiction. I feel Tarble is overlooked and I'm going to change that. REVIEW!


	2. Goku, The Demon

DISCLAIMER; I do not own any of the awesome franchise that is Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or the failure that is Dragon Ball Z GT.

**_Goku, The Demon_**

Tarble POV

I could simply leave the Namekian in his own purple blood, but that would be barbaric, cruel and hateful. The Namek, who I suppose is named Piccolo, as the tail-less Saiyan, with palm tree-like hair, was yelling his name as he beat him to a bloody pulp. I pulled Piccolo out of the hole he was stuck in and hauled his arm over my shoulder. I pulled him next to... a Saiyan? And laid him a few feet away from him, on his back, just like his attacker, well, my savior. Just then, the black-haired Saiyan (as all Saiyans are) began to breathe rapidly. I knew it! His body could not handle the raw power he had just possessed. I am so selfish.

"I-I...G-Gohan..." he said barely audible, even for my heightened senses. I stood over him and put my hands on his abdomen, transferring my Ki. After a few seconds, a pair of magical, and somehow innocent, eyes open.

"W-where am I?" he said through half-lidded eyes. He attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, but failed, falling back on the ground, almost exactly like I had been. His head turned to the left and saw 'Piccolo'. His eyes suddenly shot completely open and turned even darker than before, though it seemed impossible.

"Piccolo!" voice almost growling, his canines growing, just enough to be noticeable. My scouter began beeping at an incredible rate...400, 500, 750. Going all the way to 1080, almost twice my strength.

"Piccolo!" he said again as he stood up, with far too much ease, limped to the Namek, and grabbed his left arm. The Saiyan, who I guess is "Gohan"?,(strange Saiyan name) put his foot at the ribcage of the unconscious Piccolo and heaved. The sickening crack of the flesh being pulled apart caused me to look away and feel a nauseating churn in my gut. My stomach felt as though Big Brother put a real, full power punch in my abdomen. I could not take it any longer. I aimed my Galick Burst to his back, causing his GI to be scorched, just like his skin, damaging him greatly. His back epidermis was peeled, burned, black, red and throbbing. Visibly throbbing. Gohan fell atop of Piccolo with a loud, painful scream, landing over Piccolo's bruised chest. The two together make almost make a "T". I gave a humorless chuckle at that. "T" for trample. "T" for traumatize. "T" for Tarble.

My scouter suddenly beeped, indicating 2 power levels coming near me. I waited just as I had for Piccolo, this time with tears in my eyes, tail on the ground, like a sad abused pup. My scouter beeped again. Another power level. Wow! When expanding my scouter's total range limit to twice as big as it was before, I found 2 OTHER power levels topping over a thousand. I had no time to be amazed, as all three powers landed in front of me. A bald, monk-like man. A long haired, scared guy, the weakest of the bunch. And a triclops, muscular fighter, who appeared to be the most powerful, at 200.

"Goku!" the monk called with evident worry, rushing over, and kneeling down. He noticed me and immediately stood up and turned to me.

"Did you do this?" he said after a pause with such venom in his voice. Such passion. And I just stayed silent, taking this into thought for a second before letting the tears fall down my cheek and nodding. Technically, I hadn't done much, but some part of me had to accept responsibility. I regretted what I had done and now the guilt was hitting me full force.

"HOW DARE YOU?! THIS IS SON GOKU! EARTH'S SAVIOR! YOU WILL PAY!" He yelled. I looked to the other two, my arms still crossed tightly and my tail, snaking its way to my waist, wrapping itself around tight enough to constrict me. Triclops was mimicking my position, minus the tail and tears, but with his eyes calculating, not fearful. The weakest one was already in a fighting position, anger plain as day.

The monk had shot a blue Ki blast to me which I took head on. It was weak and it hardly affected me at all, but to prove I wasn't a threat and to appear more vulnerable, I pretended to be hurt. I grabbed at my side, which was where the blast had hit me, and I crouched down as if I was about to collapse. I panted and shut one of my eyes to appear in as much pain as possible.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Another blast. The munk stopped and breathed heavily. I knew he was just about done, so i slowly opened my eye, wincing to show my 'pain'

"I'm sorry. I..Piccolo, came, or who i guess is Piccolo, I really do not know, asked me questions, who I am and why-"

"PICCOLO!" The demonic voice sang out, before jumping up and grapping the Namekian's throat, sitting on his chest, leaning over the Namek, who was, at the moment, fighting for life and death. I hope it is not the latter. The weakest of us all attempted to pry 'Goku?, Gohan?' off only to be slapped to the side. Cradling his cheeck, the mane haired one, tried again, with only one arm, while the monk slowly arose. The triclops, helped get 'Goku' off of Piccolo . This all happened as I shot off into the now dark sky, away from the confliction and complication.

* * *

Authors Note- just a short little chapter, shed some light on his Character view on violence


	3. The Search is on

DISCLAIMER- don't own it. Any of it….yet

* * *

_**The Search is On**_

**Tienshinhan POV**

The stranger left. He just up and left. But he had to go. If I had tried to stop him, there's no telling what would have happened. I sensed no evil intentions, but his emotions were wild. Strange. Plus, he was moving so fast, I would have just wasted time and energy, chasing after him, it would be futile. I helped get Goku off of Piccolo, but it was useless. Every time Yamcha, Krillen or I would get him off he would simply swat us off and continue his onslaught on Piccolo.

"Grrrrrr! Enough," Goku, or some Goku imposter shouted. He got up and struck a fighting pose. He smiled so darkly, I could barely recognize him. For one thing, it was not Turtle style. It defiantly was not taught to him by Master Roshi. What a strange style and position. His right elbow was in his side, forearm sticking out to the hip, fist clenched. His left hand in front of his face, in a very particular sign. Goku leaned slightly to the right and bent his knees, as he slid his left foot forward, then left. His power. It's incredible! Kami wouldn't even stand a chance. None of us, even if all of earth's heroes banded together, we wouldn't last more than a few minutes against Goku. That weird, tailed character with us might be able- _tailed! _Goku used have a tail, but I don't see the connection.

I made the mistake of staring at the ground, in my own world, left unaware of everything surrounding me. I did not snap back to earth in time to see the elbow crash into my cheek, I only felt the burning pain as I spun through the air, cutting through it like a spinning knife. I was unable to stop myself before I saw Goku throw a multi colored Ki blast at me. It was strange. It was buzzing, red, black, dark blue, and just about everything else. It engulfed me completely; leaving me burned, and charred a hole in the ground. _Pathetic._

Goku was too much. It wasn't long before the two tried to ambush him from both sides. He stood insanity clearly showing, yet somehow calm. Yamcha and Krillen both attempted to punch his face, but only got simultaneous elbows to the abdomen. While they were paralyzed and unable to move, Goku slowly crossed his arms in front of him, almost like a basic block, except with his palms facing Krillen and Yamcha. He unleashed another round of that weird, unstable ki onto the two outclassed fighters. They faired not much better than I did. Krillen was the better of the two; at least he had a detectable Ki. My longtime rival, however, he was gone, his body was completely disintegrated. Killed by the very man who saved him on so many occasions. Son Goku had killed Yamcha, the desert bandit, a student of Master Roshi, protector of Puar, rival of me, Tienshinhan. With not even a body to honor him with.

I was mad at myself for a moment there. I had been too useless to save the man. I knew I wouldn't have stood a chance against Goku, but I could have made an attempt to save Yamcha. Instead, I did nothing and anger flared inside my chest. Anger for myself and Goku. What had set the man off on such a rampage? What had caused him to be overcome with such rage that he would kill one of his friends? I didn't know that answer at the moment, but I had to do something now. I didn't know what that something was either though. Perhaps beating the answers out of Goku or maybe just trying to keep the other warriors alive and safe from the demon Goku had turned into.

I had no time to do anything, however, as Goku roared. Demonically _roared, _barbarically _roared, _into the dark night sky.

"PICCOLO!"

Suddenly Goku's hair began to lift. His hair began to swarm with electricity of his own power, moving above him as if underwater, slowly and in a certain wave-like motion.

"Piccolo…" Goku said like a child playing hide and seek. He cackled, laughing as he walked over to his helpless prey. He stood over Piccolo with his boot high in the air, above Piccolo's mangled face.

**Tarble POV**

I flew away from the confliction, blasting off to who-knows-where. Before I knew it, a storm had approached. A thunderstorm, NOW? Seriously? Thunder has a particular habit of being unpredictable in power readings. It can go from 2 to 1,000. And of course, it was my luck that got me stuck in the back with a lightning bolt, sending me toppling through the currents of wind, forcing me to fly higher, until I crashed onto the second floor of a very, VERY high building, collapsing from exhaustion. I knew I could not rest as I had to hurry and stop the raging monster Goku had turned into.

I sat cross legged and calmed my mind. I used my scouter to feel out for his ki which wasn't too hard. It was shining like a beacon from the direction I had fled from. It was spiking up higher and higher and I had to focus hard to concentrate on stopping it. I grabbed a hold of it and forced it down which took heavy concentrating and patience. His ki fell to barely anything and I relaxed. There. It is done; 'Goku' is calmed down, the beast tamed. I collapsed. This is ridiculous, I'm unwelcomed. I should leave. I yawned. Right after a short nap…

_Dream world_

"Tarble! If you are to ever be a true Saiyan warrior, you MUST show NO mercy!"

"I'm sorry big brother, I will try harder!" Tarble said as he bowed. His brother rolled his eyes before taking a stance. Tarble followed his example, before attacking. Tarble attempted a right hook, which Big Brother simply caught. Brother landed his own fist in the four year olds stomach, breaking an already destroyed suit of armors abdomen plating. Tarble's eyes bulged out before fainting, his toddler body, though Saiyan, unable to withstand a punch at full power from a power level of three thousand.

_End of Dream_

I awoke to a white, staff yielding, yet somehow knowledgeable looking, cat. It was strange, I do not remember landing on a soft, red velvet bed last night. _Yesterday. _I was hit with guilt, disgrace and shame, all at the same time. I must get off this planet soon, before I cause any more damage. Why must this always happen to me everywhere I go?

The cat just stood there, at the side of the bed, as if waiting. _For an explanation. _I mentally face palmed and it seemed to be becoming a habit. Then, it spoke.

"Well? You don't go crashing into someone's home, destroy their floor, newly tiled, thank you very much, and stay silent when you clearly understand they want some answers."

"Ummm…. I apologize. Mr. Cat I did not mean to- crash into your….home". I have never seen such a high place, and to consider this a home? I can just barley breath from the atmosphere. I finally took a look around the room, as I sat up. It was all white. Literally ALL white. There was absolutely nothing but the bed, Mr. Cat and I.

"My name's Korin, "God of Martial arts". His buzzing voice said with pride.

"Ummm. Excuse me, Mr. - Korin. But I don't understand. Are you a reincarnation of some sorts?" He looked insulted at this.

"I apologize Korin. I meant no disrespect." I almost bowed from my position, but I realized that I would simply look ridiculous. So, as I got up to bow in respect, I got a sight of what I look like. I was in an all black version of the GI Goku was wearing. _Goku._ GOKU! I powered up and rushed out the door, only to be stopped by Korin, who was now standing at the door.

"Wow. Some speed you have there young man, faster than me. But, many fighters are surpassing me these days. If I didn't glance inside your mind, I might've been too late. Listen kid, I know what happened. I already have a pile of senzu over there."

"Senzu? And read my mind?"

_No he can't know. He'll…_

"What happened to everyone, the humans, Namek and other Saiyan?

"I only read what was for me to see. The situation and how exactly you ended up in a pile of destroyed tiles, when you crashed." His closed eyes seemed to tighten. "As for the others…well…."

**Krillen POV**

Goku… His power. It suddenly just dropped to basically zero. I thought it was over. I was just about done with trying, when I heard a humming noise. No, not humming, a hovercar! I heard loud footsteps and tried to move my arms. I'm laid out, starfish style, and then I feel a small, bean like shape on my lips. I painfully opened my mouth and took the bean in. After the loud crunching, which I never adjust to, I swallowed. I felt a rush of strength and sat up. It's defiantly past midnight; I can only see a large silhouette feeding a senzu to another figure some yards away. Wait. _GOKU! _I rushed over the only other standing shadow; I tackle Yajirobe and hear a heavy thud, from his fall.

"HEY! What's the big idea!? I come over here, it's late, Korin, on my case about you two in trouble-"

"Wait two? No it's me, Yamcha, and Tien."

"Well, I don't see scar-face anywhere". I searched for a little before the memory drifted in. _Yamcha's dead. _I looked over to the figure on the ground, the one Yajirobe was about to feed. When I lit a small Ki on my hands, and held it over his face I jumped back. Piccolo. His face is destroyed. All pounded in, bloody and charred. Disgusting. I was thrown a senzu to give to Piccolo, but put it in my GI instead. I need to get him to Kami first. So I grabbed Piccolo over my shoulder and levitated a few feet in the air.

"Yajirobe! Make sure you DON'T give Goku a senzu, trust me!" I yelled before blasting off towards Kami's lookout.

I got there in record time and immediately went inside to see Kami. He was leaning on his staff, breathing huskily. Mr. Popo stood at his side, ready to catch him if he falls, on the verge of tears. As I got closer, I noticed he looked older than usual. His wrinkles were more set in and his face was strained. His eyes were a dull color and the life seemed to be slowly fading out of them. I knew what he was going to say before I even got closer enough to hear him.

"My time is here, Mr. Popo."

"Kami-" said as his lip quivered.

I made a last ditch attempt to stop this from happening. Yet, somewhere deep inside I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Kami! I can still save you! I have a senzu bean! If I can get it to Piccolo-"

"No. His evil must be exterminated from this world. The living world."

"We need you Kami." Mr. Popo cried

"Everything will be fine. As the sun sets upon me, a new guardian will rise with the start of a new era, a new day."

"Kami…No…" I said as I set Piccolo on the floor and watched Kami fade away. Out of reality, into death. This would've never happened if that guy hadn't messed with Goku. It's all his fault. I will find him, and have my revenge. The search is on.


	4. Inner Saiyan

DISCLAIMER- It's not mine, none of it, Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Toei Animation, blah blah blah, and next chapter

**_Inner Saiyan_**

**Yajirobe POV**

Damn Krillen. Leaving me alone with these two. All this grass makes the whole place look the same, even at night. Makes me hungry. Ugggg. I lifted Goku onto the back of my bright red hovercar and Three-eyes sat in the front, after a Senzu, of course. I'm not lifting the two of them, one is enough work.

"Yajirobe, what happened?" hump. Morons still dizzy from the beating he took. I directed the car into the direction of Korin's place and drove. I started picking my nose with my pinky, one hand on the wheel.

"Well, all I know is guy crashed into the tower, Korin read his mind, saw the problem, and sent me here at 4:00 in the morning, to take care of you idiots" I replied as I tried to flick the booger off my finger with my thumb.

"WAIT! That stranger! What was he wearing?!"

"I dunno, some sort of armor, but Korin changed him to like, a black Gi or something and an eye patch that was like dark blue. He had a tail too, but he looked all trashed and stuff." Finally, the tower, I need something to eat, I'm tired, plus this talk was getting way too awkward. I finished picking my nose, and parked the car, right next the staircase.

* * *

**Tienshinhan POV**

I hopped out of the car and was just about to help Goku out of the hover car, when I felt the power. _THAT power. _I rushed inside of the tower, only to find an empty room, with the stranger's power seemingly everywhere, as well as Korin's.

* * *

**Tarble**

"Now let's start from the beginning. Who are you?" I gulped before answering,

"My name is Tarble, the second prince of all Saiyans and heir to the throne." Korin nodded before asking;

"You keep mentioning Saiyans, and I saw you refer to Goku as one as well, just what is a Saiyan?"

"Well…the Saiyans are the universes greatest race of warriors, but the Saiyans are barbaric, the Saiyans work for an intergalactic war lord, who owns the planets we raid and pillage" he seemed unnerved, yet I think I heard him gulp.

"So, you were sent here to pillage our planet?"

"Oh! No, I am under very special circumstances… I am not a pillager"

"Oh, well, we should probably get out of here." He pointed to the door and explained the concept of this room. Once my confusion was over, I nodded, not following at all.

"Alright Tarble, to get out of here, you are going to need to hold on to me" I awkwardly put my hand on his head as if petting him.

"Alright, just keep straight and DO NOT stray away." He said with such seriousness. I nodded. With a quick "I'm ready" we walked through the door frame, into the completely white 'hallway' of sorts, that I refuse to believe is reality. Korin walked on right ahead, as if nothing was affecting him, while I was mesmerized by the…nothingness. It was just a dome-like walkway that continued to go on in a forward path, yet I could just make out the silhouette of another door, a 5 minute walk maybe. 2 minute fly. I turned my attention back to Korin, whose face remained determined, almost as if he was putting his hardest effort in something. My gloved hand was still on his slightly large head. I suppose I can let go now. The door is not that far, I can see it in perfect detail now. I gingerly lifted my palm, retreating it. Then nana second I was no longer in contact with Korin, the long, dome hallway opened up, it expanded to a size so large, the circumference might have been infinity. Maybe even more. This caught me off guard, causing my footing to become unbalanced and resulted in me falling. My eyes never left Korin as he disappeared and turned into mist.

"Korin!" I shouted, as I stood up and ran in his general direction.

"Korin! Korin! Kor-uff…" I fell _again. _Big Brother would laugh if he knew I fell twice in one day. So would all the other Saiyans. I groaned as I hurried to stand up, only to be met with a very upset kitty, with crossed arms, staff in tail, standing right in front of me.

"I-"I bowed my head, "I apologize…" he seemed slightly satisfied, with yet another quick nod, we continued our walk. Once we were in front of the brown, wooden looking door, I _had_ to ask.

"Err… Korin, when I let go-"

"You saw the small path turn into a room with absolute emptiness, were caught by surprise, tripped, saw me still walking, go from sight, you tried to chase me, and you tripped again? And now you want to know why that is? To answer your question Tarble, I was focusing on dimming the 'lighting' if you will, so it would be easier for you to not get lost. Now, shall we?" he said as he tapped to door with his, longer-than-his-own-body-staff, which he now held in his hand. Or paw? While the other was behind his furry back

The door creaked open as the blinding light filled my vision.

* * *

The duo suddenly appeared,_ literally just appeared out of thin air,_ behind a startled Tien, who had just entered the tower, searching frantically.

"Relax; all is right, for now at least. Tien! Where is Goku?"

"KORIN!" he struck a fighting stance, as he spun around, and jumped backwards "G-get away from him! He's trouble! Goku-"

"-Is in a critical state, and is need of senzu. Don't worry; nothing is going astray so far. Tarble, this is Tien." He faced Tien who just stood there, dumbstruck at the casual introduction. "Tien was just going to save Goku, by giving him a senzu bean, then telling him I need to see him!" he implied. Tarble almost flinched at the look Tien was giving to him, as he did what he was told.

Tien ran to Yajirobe, who was in the same position, having barely moved from his position in the driver's seat. The morning sun had just awakened.

"Senzu NOW!"

"Alright, jeez. Who put poison in your eye drops?" he said as he threw the bean with wondrous healing properties. Tien caught it and ran to Goku, who was on the brink of death. "c'mon, c'mon!" he shouted as the bean was slowly and painfully swallowed.

* * *

**Goku POV**

Oww. My head. Did Chi Chi hit me with her frying pan again? Wait, all I remember is playing with Gohan, bringing him hom-… Chi Chi is going to KILL me! Then, rushing over to some place, where I…. completely and utterly show no mercy against Piccolo as I brutally and graphically destroy any life or will inside him. Oh Kami! I killed Piccolo! Wait-Kami! Is I killed Piccolo then- I killed Kami too. No... But where did that power come from? All I know is that there was a Stranger. THE STRANGER! While I was in my Piccolo-killing mode, I had a chance to feel his energy. It was amazing! Unlike anything I've ever felt, so large and powerful! But guessing by the huge power increase I just got, I think could take him, maybe even fight on equal terms. I jumped out the red car, and gave my classic son smile to Tien, who hid his own. His face quickly grew to a serious one. He pointed to the entrance way to Korin's tower.

"Someone he wants you to meet" he spoke. I nodded and rushed inside, only to find Korin waiting for me with the strong guy by his side, he was wearing a blue machine or something, and a dark, black version of my average clothes. It looks good…but doesn't suit him

"You! You made me kill Piccolo! I don't know how, but I know it was you!"

"I know. I am so very sorry for your friend. But he was attacking me-"Tarble's tail released his waist and pointed straight up, aligning itself with Tarble's perfect posture.

"Even if he was, there is no reason for you to do…whatever you did to him! You are twice as strong as him! You could've knocked him out!"

"Just because I have the strength, doesn't mean I am able to use it to mortally wound others, even putting them unconscious. I made sure that you were back to normal before you seriously harmed any of the three-"Tarble's tail began snapping and fluffing.

"Three?"

"Tien, The monk and the scared face one"

"Krillen? Yamcha? Where are they?! No why would I ever-"

"you weren't yourself Goku. I don't know about those two. Krillen, I thought I sensed at Kami's. But Yamcha, nothing. All I know is Piccolo begins to harass Tarble" the motions to me "You show up all wild and barbaric, defeat Piccolo, those three show up and Tarble leaves." I want to get Tien's intake on this later. But for now-"

"You left when you could've defended them!" I narrowed my eyes, "Krillen…Yamcha…" suddenly a memory of me cooking Yamcha to a crisp came to me, along with some maniacs laugh.

"Yamcha is dead, Krillen…I'm not so sure of" I suddenly snapped. I am angry. Not at Piccolo, not even at Tarble. At myself. And I knew this, even as I charged my Ki and attempted to punch Tarble in his Blue machine colored eye.

Tarble, even if he hated fighting and killing, was a Saiyan nonetheless. His reflexes were above average by human standards, as were his abilities. So, as he raised his forearm and blocked the fist, his blood could not help but pound with the idea of testing his abilities. He rocketed out the room and outside, until he was in open air, the smell of a new morning reaching his nostrils. He stopped and turned around, striking a fighting pose, waiting for the challenger. Goku the Saiyan. Looks like his search to find his inner Saiyan was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N; **Yet another installment of Tarble, the Forgotten Prince. I have to apoligize to those who have this story on alert, I did not mean to post this chapter before today, as it was just edited. I'm open to changing the name of chapters; I'm not so good at it. **OH! **Before I forget, **POWER LEVEL TIME! (**Featuring Simon Cowell)

Simon- Here are the bloody power levels to the two rambunctious Saymans

**_Tarble- 600_**

**_Goku-590_**

**_Piccolo-0 _**

**_Krillen- 190 _**

**_Korin-190_**

Me- and its _Saiyans_.

Simon- Whatever, who cares? I've got more on my résumé then that white Garfield thing, does hair.

(Pumps shotgun)

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Goku vs Tarble!

DISCLAIMER; Do we really need one of these?

_**Goku vs. Tarble**_

Goku rushed to Tarble, who stayed in his position air-born. He attempted to kick his side, which was blocked by a raised knee. Tarble then counter-attacked by trying to land a quick jab to Goku's face, which he caught. The earth's savior squeezed Tarble's hand, as he threw a punch of his own. The fist was met with the same fate as Tarble's, caught by a determined Saiyan. The two powered up, in hopes of overpowering the other. They broke away and began flying upwards at super speeds. They were almost exactly equal, but it was clear Tarble had a slight power advantage, that Goku made up by having superior technique. Both Saiyans increased their speed to the limit, flying parallel to each other, trading blows at a rapidity that the Earth had yet to see. Tarble finally got in a kick to the gut, doubling Goku over in pain, before he punched his jaw with all his might, sending the Saiyan of astounding innocence to a platform, outfitted with a few thin, smaller towers, palm trees and a dome like shelter of sorts, which was just to the left, a few yards at most. Goku skidded across the new battleground like a stone in water, until he reached the end, where he performed a back flip and saved himself from a drop more than two hundred yards, breaking his own fall with his hands and his feet, which dug themselves into the tiles of a seemingly uninhabited place. Goku got to his feet, cupped his hands and readied himself.

"KKAAMEEEHAAAMEE-"he shouted.

Tarble's scouter began beeping wildly, displaying a very menacing power of 1,400. Tarble curled his fingers on one palm and charged a yellow energy, slightly more powerful than Goku's, and thrusted his arm forward, a blast of his own matching Goku's exactly.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!"

A blue beam of pure ki suddenly came charging at Tarble from behind. Perhaps in the field last night, it had no effect on him, but with his power slowly wearing down, it was just breaking the barrier between no effect and pain. Tarble fell from the sky, still unused to the idea of battle, and had let his guard from behind drop. He fell and continued to fall, his stamina was failing, his power was failing _and just like always _he thought. _I am failing._

He had seen his opportunity and he had taken it. This was for Piccolo and Kami-sama. For Yamcha and anyone this man had hurt or killed. He hovered in the sky, looking proud of his feat. It had been so easy to simply sneak up behind him and blast him from behind. It seemed very cowardly, but this man had also done something cowardly. He had somehow used Goku to fight his own battles and that seemed far more cowardly than his own actions. So, he smugly watched the man fall and then headed to Kami's Tower, his revenge taken.

* * *

Prince Vegeta quickly obliterated a village of a hundred or so inhabitance on this planet that was next on his list to conquer for Frieza. He floated high above the village, dressed in his typical red scouter and battle armor, outfitted with the shoulder pads and crotch guard. His palm still smoked from the Ki blast he had just fired. He chuckled as he witnessed Raditz zoom past him with three or so dark blue scaly, hunched back frog creatures, who stood at about 4'0. They flew just behind Raditz the three frog things- waderatzu, he recalled, threw punches and kicks that were all dodged and blocked with minimal effort. Raditz put his fists in the first two's cheeks sending them tumbling down, while his foot was thrusted out behind him, burying itself in the Waderatzus abdomen, causing him to bend over in pain. Each of his palms began to glow with a dark purple ki, which he tossed at the two falling Waderatzu with a loud 'Fools must Die!' All that was left was dust. The final one, probably of his race, stared in horror, as the oldest Saiyan in the universe, Nappa, charged right at him a yellow blast in hand. Raditz whipped around, with only enough time to retract his leg from the last Waderatzu's stomach before Nappa drilled his Bomber XD attack in the Waderatzu's skull, resulting in a light explosion, ending the four month war between the two sides.

_It's almost time_ _to call in Tarble, been a few years, but I hope he remembers the appointment we made. _Vegeta held down his scouter's button and spoke;

"Lord Frieza, Planet Desame is complete."

"Excellent my little Monkey Prince, return within the week, I think you've earned some time to eat each other's fleas." Frieza replied chuckling darkly, laughing at his own joke.

"Th-thank you s-sir" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. He took off the scouter and crushed it in his hand. He shouted and screamed in anger, flaring his ki to the limit. He aimed both his hands towards the planet below. 'Final Burst Cannon' he proclaimed as he powered up his ultimate attack. Vegeta was well aware of his specific orders to **under no circumstances, destroy the entire planet. **So, as a substitute, he quickly changed his target from Planet Desame (or newly named Frieza planet 310) to one of the three moons that occupied the sky, on this planet of eternal night, blowing it up to a thousand shards of space dust.

The swampy planet, with the tree homes and muddy lawns of the former inhabitance was beaten and had just barely survived. Scorched patches of land law everywhere and many brush fires had started on in this swampy wasteland thanks to all the ki blasts that had been fired while taking over the planet. He could still faintly hear the crackling of a fire in the distance. The fires also spread easily due to the rather thick vegetation of the planet. Trees, bushes, and tall grass surrounded them everywhere they went. It was sometimes hard to traverse the land because of the thick underbrush and the swayed out branches of the trees above. To make things worse, the mud here was especially deep. On more than one occasion they had found themselves slipping into a rather deep pit. Altogether, this planet was a waste of space in the galaxy and he honestly didn't care if it was blown to smithereens or simply left out here to be forgotten.

He composed himself from his anger and turned to see what his team mates were doing.

Raditz, the tall, brash and arrogant Saiyan, with a green scouter and long black hair that reached all the way to the back of his knees smiled as he landed right beside Nappa and began to eat the arm of a dead enemy. The sickly green looking blood of a dead Waderatzu dripped down his chin as he licked his lips. Nappa, the bald, tallest of the three, who wore nothing but brown furry underwear and a cracked dark blue scouter, having taken off his battle armor and getting caught with a swift, three nimble fingered, claw punch by one of the strongest on the planet, who was at 4,000. Vegeta landed in front of the two and scoffed.

"Great, one's nude, the others unable to stop eating."Vegeta rolled his eyes.

The two nodded, Nappa going off to find his armor and Raditz immediately dropping his meal of severed arm.

"Raditz, we have a week off, so you know what that means…"

"With all due respect, my Prince, there are no more Saiyans in the universe, just us. Every few years, when Lord Frieza gives us some time off, we search and search, but never find anyone. Perhaps there are a few, somewhere beyond the galaxy, but we may never find them. I'm sorry…"

"Save it, I know. Just…never hurts to try." Vegeta thought back to his brother and his promise. _They mustn't know just yet._

Tarble fell at speeds that he was not even sure he could fly at. He tossed and turned in the sky, until finally his chest was falling first, his arms flapping from behind him, due to gravity and the air currents. Just as he thought he was done for, Goku appeared right under him and caught him, one arm holding his torso, the other holding his legs. Tarble's arms dangled helplessly, as he did not have the energy to lift them anymore. He questioned why the man would save him, but right now deep thought was just not an option.

* * *

_'Prince Vegeta has been obsessed with finding others lately. He has always searched, but he seems fired up recently. I wish there were more.' _

Raditz thought as he watched Vegeta speak with Nappa. He felt as if he were forgetting something though. Something very important…Was there perhaps another Saiyan out there that he had forgotten about? Now that he thought about it he did remember something from right before Planet Vegeta had exploded? He had to leave to pillage another planet, but he remembered something his father had said to him before he left.

"_Be back soon. They are going to know Kakarot's power level soon and I want you to be there when they do so, we can both watch him head off for his first assignment."_

Suddenly, it all came back to him. He had a little brother who he had completely forgotten about. He chastised himself for being so stupid, but at the time, his little brother, Kakarot, hadn't really mattered at the time.

'_Kakarot!' _he mentally screamed. '_My brother! How could I have forgotten?! He was sent to a planet in the northern galaxy, Earth, I believe. Wow. Another Saiyan, so strange to say, even in thought. Another Saiyan.'_

A grin crept up on his face and stood abruptly.

_'_My Prince! I have great news!'

* * *

A/N- REALLY sorry! The wrong Chapter was posted! this is the revised version, the complete one! Sorry to my Beta, who worked hard to review this! I am holding a poll, Who do you think is the Strongest Human? I also have a new story, **Master of All. **Frieza is the protagonist, Cooler is the antagonist, the information is **TERRIBLE! **But check it out, might be worth your time. **OH!** and **Power level time!**

Nappa- 4,500

Raditz- 1,200

Vegeta- 18,000

Goku- 590

Tarble- 600

Krillen- 190

Average Waderatzu- 650

Next time on Tarble, the Forgotten Prince; _Enter Raditz!_


	6. Enter Raditz!

DISCLAIMER- Dragon ball, Dragon ball z and THANK DENDE Dragon ball GT do not belong to me.

* * *

**_Enter Raditz_**

Tarble POV

I awoke in the arms of the Saiyan that challenged me. But. He cheated. There are strict rules against any outside help. Well, different planet, different rules. I was being held bridal style, and I could just barely keep my eyes open.

"W-where-"He looked down to me and stopped flying. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Oh Kami, are you alright?"

Alright? I can't move.

"Where are-"

"I'm taking you to my home. I have a senzu for you, if you would like to fly." He asked.

I could just nod. He pulled his arm back and cradled me in only one. I may be somewhat outgoing, but this hurt my pride that I could be carried in such a childish manner. He reached down to his belt and retrieved a small brown bag. He undid the string with his teeth and spit it to the ground below. He set the bag on my chest and pulled out a small green bean. He held it to my lips and told me to eat it. I chewed it, rather loudly, and swallowed. I only decided to eat it because I recall Korin talking about something called a senzu. There was silence before I was overwhelmed with energy. I have never truly experienced the Zenkai ability until now, and I must say if this is what fighting results in…I could learn to love it! The feeling was incredible, it was like my entire body was shaking, vibrating, from my own strength. It felt as though I was flying as high as I possibly could, then letting myself fall. He let me go, and I stayed in the air next to him. Somehow, my scouter still was functioning, as I pressed the button a few times.

"Thank you Goku." I said completely grateful.

"You're welcome, Tarble." He replied somewhat restricted. The awkward silence that followed was one I did not in any way enjoy.

"Tarble, right? I'm sorry for, hehe, you know, attacking you." His hand flew behind his head.

"I knew you had no evil intentions or anything, but, I don't know, I was filled with rage, Yamcha, one of my oldest friends, he..." he choked up.

"He was killed. And worst yet, by me. Kami, my martial arts teacher from when I was just a chibi…" he looked about ready to shed a tear.

The furry appendage behind him lowered in sadness. My black GI, which I had once again, forgot I had on, had a small hole for my tail, but his looked like it was slipped up, through his pants line and over his belt, as only half of it was on display, while the rest was completely suffocated under his clothes. Thankfully it showed enough that I was able to detect its behavior.

"So Goku, I must ask, why did you cheat in the duel? Surely our power levels were close enough that you had as much chance in winning as I did." I asked curiously.

"Cheat? Duel? What are you talking about?" Goku questioned me ignorantly.

I gave him a look that said 'really?' When his expression of confusion remained unchanged, I blinked.

"Y-your tail. It said you wanted to duel. And you were releasing the smell that indicated the same. You were angry and had pent up anger, so you challenged me." I said, slightly fearful of him attacking me once more. I was only stronger by a few numbers, and he was obviously not new to the concept of a fight.

"What are you-?"

"DODON RAY!" Tien shouted from far behind.

The small bullet like, yellow beam made its way to my back. I quickly whipped around and back hand smacked the ray to the ground. I had a hard expression on, as I read the scouter. 200. So far, the only being with that exact power was the three eyed warrior. I was still unused to his newly acquired strength so I almost smirked, something I never had done in the past. _What now?_

* * *

"Goku! Get away from him! I don't care what Korin says, he killed Yamcha!" Tien shouted.

Tarble huffed and, quicker than both Goku and Tien's senses, appeared in front of Tien. Due to the height difference, he had to levitate a little higher to make eye contact with him.

"I am tired. I have not slept for weeks; I have just been through my first challenge and fight. Please Tien, let me go in peace. I am sorry for all that I have caused. The deaths that have been indirectly linked to me, the pain and torture. I beg, let me go."

Tien seemed visibly shaken, as he could not believe that he had just heard such words. A nod was all he could muster. The Saiyan let out a deep breath, as he rushed next to Goku, whose eyes were wide open in shock, both at the display of power and apparently his regrown tail,as he clutched it in his hands, and continued their journey.

Once they arrived at their destination, Chi-Chi opened the door, a screaming Gohan in her arms. She rocked him back and forth as she screamed and ranted;

"You lazy no good excuse for a husband! You just _leave!?_You drop off your son and _leave?!_Why- I have half a mind to-"she froze as her eyes fell upon Tarble.

"Who are you?" she questioned. Even Gohan calmed down.

"Hello." Tarble said with extreme fatigue and politeness.

"This is Tarble. Sorry Chi-Chi, I didn't know why I left, in fact," Goku said, turning to Tarble, "I still don't know."

"Can this wait until tomorrow? I apologize, but I am very tired and hungry."

His stomach growled.

"NO, THIS CANNOT WAIT! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY HE JUST RUSHED AND-"she froze as Tarble fainted.

_Dream realm_

"Tarble! Stand up and FIGHT!" Big brother said as he struck a fighting stance.

Young Tarble did as he was told and readied himself. Big brother barked instructions to the young child.

"At the age of five you must be able to perform the Galick Gun" Tarble nodded.

"Curl your fingers. Place them at chest level. One over the other. Fine, now focus your Ki unto your palms." Tarble did as he was told perfectly.

"Now. FIRE!"

"Galick Gun! FIRE!" Tarble screamed.

He thrusted both his hands towards his older sibling. A bright yellow ki blast emerged from Tarble's hand, it was decent in size, short range, and had a distinct flame like appearance. Big brother simply stood and took it head on. Once all the smoke was cleared, Big brother stood with a slight glow of pride, even allowing a small smile to creep upon his face. Tarble crouched on the ground, and let his arms drop so his palms were pressed on the soft earth below. He was exhausted. He felt a gloved hand ruffle his hair.

"Well, it wasn't a Galick Gun, but it will suffice for now. Not bad, I have never seen a technique such as that one. What do you call it?"

"Well…I'm not sure, I've never done that." Tarble said stumped.

"How about….Galick Burst?" Big brother suggested.

Tarble grinned and found the energy to stand, walk over to his brother, and jump in his arms, hugging him. Big brother blushed and coughed, but eventually hugged back. Once Tarble was set down, Big brother nodded, before continuing their training.

_End Dream realm_

* * *

_2 years later_

The birds chirped and sang their tune as Tarble's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on an average bed, nothing fancy. His nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. He licked his lips and hurried down the stairs, where he found Chi-Chi, Goku and Gohan enjoying breakfast at the table, an empty seat awaiting him.

"Uncle Tarble!" a cheerful Gohan shouted with glee, his mouth full of food.

Chi-Chi scolded him, and then wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Good morning Gohan!" Tarble said as he ruffled his hair.

The four year old smiled with bacon in his teeth. Tarble returned the gesture and sat down.

"Tarble! Hurry up! There might not be enough for you by the time you start!" Goku said with his usual glee. Tarble immediately filled up his plate and began to eat, slower than Goku, but faster than Chi-Chi and Gohan. Once the meal was completely devoured, Goku spoke;

"How 'bout a spar Tarble?"

"That sounds wonderful. Gohan?" The child grinned again.

"Oh no! Not again. You two are not going to take my baby to fight _again._" Chi-Chi said, sticking her nose in the air and turning the other direction.

"Oh c'mon Chi-" Her husband protested.

"NO!"

"Chi-Chi," Tarble said interfering, "I'll take good care of him"

"Oh…Fine, but I want him back before dinner and in tip top form. His studies are far more important. He may be part Saiyan, but that's no excuse to act like one." She replied.

"YAY!" Gohan shouted getting up from his chair and jumping up and rushed outside and awaited the other two. Tarble, Gohan and Goku all flew to an uncharted area of grass plateau. The moment their feet touched the ground, Goku and his son struck their fighting stances, standing opposite to one another. Tarble instead found a comfortable spot on the ground to meditate. The prince closed his eyes and crossed his legs, subconsciously lifting said small body into the sky. His head bowed in total concentration, his hands lying on his knees as his forearms rested on his thighs. Goku pouted as he asked;

"Tarble why don't you come and spar? You said you would." He pleaded.

"Goku..." Tarble began, knowing where this was going, as this was a topic discussed far too often, his tone was a warning one. Goku immediately gave up his case and encouraged Gohan to start.

Gohan shouted an incoherent battle cry as he charged full speed as his father. Punches were thrown, and punches were blocked, until a small leg kicked thin air just as the target was revealed to be a few feet ahead of him, ready for more. Goku threw a weak ki blast to his son, who panicked at the sight of the blinding dandelion colored attack. Gohan forgot everything he was taught during these six months, instead, letting his eyes widen, like a deer in the headlights. Tarble's eyes snapped open, as he suddenly appeared in front of Gohan and held the blast back, being pushed back slightly from the pressure. Tarble threw the yellow ki blast, stumbling backwards a few steps. He stared upwards, watching the small light show of the erupting energy. Goku grinned, chuckling after an apology. Tarble flashed a smile, while Gohan was extremely relieved at the whole situation.

A loud whizzing sound was suddenly heard by the two and a half, Saiyans. Tarble's attention immediately turned to whatever was causing the noise. He stared deeply at the space behind Goku. To Tarble, it seemed somewhat familiar, but from so far away he couldn't quite make out the details. Goku whipped around to witness exactly what Tarble were staring so intensely towards. Gohan only continued to switch his attention between his father, his uncle, and the mysterious falling object.

"Uncle Tarble? Daddy?" he asked innocently. Goku smiled and his son of four came closer, looking up at him.

"Gohan, go home. Your uncle and I will handle this."

"But, what's happening?" Gohan asked as he tilted his head.

"Just wait, and when I get back, we will go and get ice cream."

"YAY!" Gohan shouted as he took off in the opposite direction of Tarble's focus.

Goku laughed and took off to the spacecraft, followed by Tarble. _And to think, I would've been at Master Roshi's right now, if it weren't for Krillen. Today would've been a nice day to go. _He thought.

Then, Tarble remembered something. He had given Bulma, Goku's friend, his scouter to experiment on. The scouter could come in handy in this situation.

"Goku, I'm going to go pick up my scouter from Bulma, she has to be done experimenting by now." Tarble said as he changed his direction.

He flew at top speed until he came across a dome-like building with words Capsule Corporation written on it. He crashed through the ceiling and, after a series of apologies, and shouting from Bulma, he asked her politely of Bulma to give him the light blue piece of machinery.

"I already have it ready. A new power landed and I took the liberty of making one for Goku too, you know, because I'm such a genius." she boasted. She tossed both Tarble's and a perfect mirror image of it, only with a purple screen. With a quick thank you and kiss on the cheek, he blasted out the ceiling once again and made his way over to Goku, who was just arriving on scene. The pod had created a hole, far too similar to Tarble's when he landed. A farmer sat in a hover car, obviously frightened. The hole continued to emit smoke, the bathysphere-like spacecraft hissing, as a tall figure emerged from the crater outfitted with battle armor, a green scouter, and long unruly hair that reached to the back of his knees, floated in mid-air. Goku was thrown his scouter, but declined, putting it in his shirt instead, and mentally taking note of this stranger's chestnut brown tail. Both scouters beeped at once, each of the two Saiyan trying to determine the others strength.

"Yes…900 and 850. Not bad at all, no match for me, but still, not bad. So, Kakarot, it seems you were able to find a suitable power level, an even match for you. But that is still no excuse for not exterminating the planet. What happened?" The newly arrived Saiyan asked somewhat annoyed.

He observed the pair, his shorter-than-him-yet-taller-than-his-ally brother, Kakarot, wearing an orange GI, blue boots and bracelets, and the other Saiyan, wearing a navy blue GI, with a light soft shade of red as an undershirt, who, had a strangely familiar flame-like hair. Raditz looked in extreme shock at the furry appendage, that he just noticed, which accompanied the_flame haired Saiyan._

* * *

**_Raditz POV_**

ANOTHER Saiyan!? Impossible! There was only supposed to be my brother and no one else! How is this possible?! And that hairstyle, only a member of the royal family is able to bear such a mark. Prince Vegeta is the only one, WHO is this?

"Kakarot, who is this Saiyan?!" I asked impatiently, pointing a finger at the mysterious Saiyan accusingly.

"My name is Goku and I'm from Earth! Not this Kaka-who! Who are you and what do you want!?" Kakarot proclaimed.

Hmm ... He must not remember me, no one to blame him though, he has been in contact with me only once on his life. Still…

"Kakarot, I have come to collect you, to join me and the other two remaining Saiyans. But it appears," I said gesturing towards….whoever that is. "I have an extra. Wonderful, the Prince will be pleased." I told them, before pressing the side button in my scouter and holding it down.

"My Prince, there is another Saiyan here beside Kaka-" My scouter exploded on my eye, causing me to flinch slightly. Below me, I saw that Saiyan, a finger pointed in my direction, smoke coming from it, as he held up his arm with his hand, as if it would collapse. Sneaky bastard. Blowing up my scouter. I'm beginning to hate Earth, and this Saiyan more and more. Kakarot looked shocked at this, more so than me.

"Tarble! What was that?!" he shouted at the Saiyan.

Tarble definitely sounds Saiyan. I looked over to Tarble, and what I saw was one of the most…graphic faces of fear that I've ever seen, and I have pillaged planets, killed millions. His black eyes were filled with such passion, such gruesome fear, pure terror. They were bulged and shaking. His jaw trembled, his breathing increased, his whole body shook. He took a deep breath before speaking;

"No…You will NOT contact anyone. Please."

Pfft. Pathetic. No Saiyan should be this weak. I SHOULD kill him, but, with so few numbers…

"You sneaky- I-. No Saiyan would refuse a chance to be with his own kind!" I yelled angrily, before landing in front of the two.

"Get off this planet. This is my home now, so leave if you wish to harm it." Tarble said, gaining his voice.

"Yeah! No way will we let you hurt Earth."

"Tarble, you are a disgrace to the Saiyans for your softness. Kakarot, less so, at least you have the fire of a Saiyan. It is just misplaced."

I stared at him. The moron really doesn't know what is going on.

"Kakarot. That is your real name. You were born on Planet Vegeta-"

"Yeah yeah, I'm a Saiyan, ruthless, barbaric, I know that already know all of that…" he interrupted. I scowled, ignoring his imprudence.

"Anyway, I am Raditz, and I…am your elder brother!" They looked stunned. Astonished. Mortified and every other word that could be substituted for shocked.

"WHAT!?" They shouted in unison.

"I have a brother?!" Kakarot bellowed. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course! What, did you hit your head as a child or something?" I retorted

"Yeah, what of it?!" he replied. I face-palmed to both stifle my laughter at the irony, stupidity, denseness, and to show my pity. I was just joking!

"Amnesia, nothing I can't fix, being a blood relative, and taking into consideration, of your power level." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"To continue, you were sent here to depopulate the planet so that we can give it to a universal overlord, who then sells it to the highest bidder." I persisted, "So now Kakarot, will you join me, kill every being on Earth, and unite with the other two Saiyans on another planet, where the beings have acceptable power levels? But with the two of your combined strength, we should prevail even faster than how we would without." I alleged.

"No." Tarble, who has been relatively quiet, besides his reaction to my news, whispered looking down.

"What?" I inquired, not thinking I heard him right.

"No. Now please get off this planet." He said a little louder.

Ooh, a feisty one. I like feisty, they always die with a show. But if he really is royalty… what is he, a distant member, who has been gifted with that hairstyle? A Saiyan refugee, who looks that on coincidence? A prince? Vegeta's son maybe? Yes that must be it.

"My Prince, come with me. Perhaps you'd like to see your father?" I persuaded.

"My father? Vegeta?" he asked with some hope in his voice. The moment he said that, he looked like he was calling himself an idiot. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I know, this Tarble is proclaiming that Kakarot's power level was skyrocketing, going all the way to 3,100 in a barely audible whisper. N-no! How can this be?! At best my power level is 1,500, only half of this power. This both intrigues me and angers me. His usual midnight eyes remained black, only with a faint glow of red. His hair stood up straight, slightly sharper than before, and it was moving…flailing, almost, back and forth, with an electric tint to it. His muscles bulged, showing his increased strength. What the hell is this transformation?!

* * *

Tarble POV.

Darn, not now. I don't have the emotional power right now. But it must be done. But before I could do anything, his eyes returned to normal, but all the other features remained the same.

"So I guess the training paid off then, huh?" Goku said winking.

"Yeah I guess so. Thank goodness too; I don't have the energy to put you down right now." I replied relieved.

All those nights spent whispering my brother's name worked, finally.

"So how long did it last before?" he questioned.

"Two minutes, more or less."

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but, what the hell are you two talking about!?"

"Doesn't matter, just know, you won't be able beat us now." He speaks the truth, in his Spirit Awakened State, his power is incredibly multiplied. But with the power having such a low time limit, I'm not so sure the advantage will have such a big effect._Then again, 3,000 is exceptionally high against 1, has to hurry though, or else he will lose his control and crash._

"Ha! Even with a power level of 3,000 you cannot beat me in less than_two minutes!_You may be twice as strong as me, but I am a first class Saiyan warrior,_"_Raditz bellowed as he powered up and adopted a stance, "_and I sure as hell am not going to make it easy for you!"_

Raditz charged Kakarot head on, attempting a fist to the face that Kakarot simply caught. He rammed his elbow from his free arm into his abdomen, causing Raditz to bend over in pain. His armor where the blow landed shattered into a million pieces, eliminating the only protection to Raditz's stomach. I only watched, not having the will to fight, but I silently cheered, enjoying the fight from up close. My scouter beeped, indicating a change in power. The first was Raditz's power level, changing to 1000. Kakarot's lowered even faster than his brother's did._2,000. 1,970. 1,500. 1,000._Finally stopping at 750… He stands a small chance now. Kakarot panted, already exhausted.

"Definitely Saiyan by blood, Kakarot." Raditz said with a sadistic smile, showing no sign of the injury he so clearly received.

"But how about you Tarble!? Show me what you've got!"

Raditz approached me the same way he did with his kindred. My eyes widen as I saw the yellow ki blast in his hand. He came at me at speeds much slower than mine, but still impressive. I panicked and called for Kakarot, but I knew he was too far. If the only way to protect the planet and all the ones I love is to fight…Then fighting is exactly what I am going to do!

* * *

A/N- Another installment of "Tarble, the Forgotten Prince." The first few chapters might seem kind of rushed, since I was eager to get to the actual story of Dragon ball Z. **OH**! And **Power Level Time**!

Raditz - 1,200. {Full power- 1,500}

Tarble- 900(suppressed) {Full power-?}

Goku- 850(suppressed) {Full power- 1,050} {Spirit Awakened State- 3,000}

Next time on; Tarble, The Forgotten Prince; _Pride of a Peaceful Saiyan!_


	7. A Harsh Battle

DISCLAIMER- Never was ever mine.

**_A Harsh Battle_**

Tarble got into a fighting position, something he hadn't done much in his life, and prepared for battle. He gritted his teeth from the extreme pressure as Raditz winded back, about to nail the orb of energy into his skull, but as fate would have it, a boot crashed into the larger Saiyan's neck, sending him flying in another direction, the deliverer, his brother. Raditz stopped his involuntary motion, now fully prepared for battle, and angrier than before. Raditz stood just a few yards away from the other two fighters.

"Kakarot! You have disgraced the Saiyan name; let him fight his own battles. Unless you're so eager to die, that is…" Raditz barked.

Goku gave Tarble a goofy grin before dashing towards Raditz, fist cocked. Goku pulled back his arm and threw his punch. Raditz spun to the left, using the momentum to hit his younger brother in the back of the head with a backhand fist, knocking Goku to the ground. Goku prepared for this; however, using his hands to catch his fall, he kicked out both his legs to Raditz. Raditz jumped to the sky before any injury could sustain him. Goku regained his composure before rocketing after the other Saiyan. Raditz suddenly appeared behind him, and elbowed him in the back, sending his brother to the ground. A crater formed around the earth-raised Saiyan, who hit the ground with intense force. Without a second wasted, Goku emerged from the earth, and rocketed after his sibling. Tarble watched in awe at the display of power, and then suddenly, he flinched, not from injury, but from a power that was gaining power and coming close.

_Oh no! What is he doing here?_

* * *

Young Gohan slowly flew through the air as slow as he could as not to attract any attention from his father or anyone else that could sense energy. His neatly pressed clothes blew casually in the wind as he picked up his speed.

_I know I was told to stay behind, but that power is incredible!_

Under all the excitement, Gohan's power went up a little higher, without his consent.

_So much better then ice cream!_

He sped up even more.

_Maybe it's a new friend daddy met, and maybe he has a son too!_

Gohan's personality had changed dramatically from the shy boy Chi-Chi was sure he'd be. Tarble certainly had an influence on the boy.

* * *

Raditz's fist met Goku's, a shockwave of pure energy echoing throughout the empty lands. The two stood still for a few seconds, breathing in heavily. Raditz was the first to act. His boot met Goku's ribs, cracking one upon impact. Goku pretended not the feel it, as he slightly winced, and punched his brother straight in the jaw, creating a crack to match his own. Raditz's fist sailed straight through an afterimage of his opponent, the real threat perched high above him, hands clamped together, high above his head. The blow struck the middle Raditz' shoulder blades, sending him tumbling to the ground, very annoyed. Raditz fell on all fours, as he tried to regain his balance. He looked up to his brother with a mixture of anger and respect in his eyes. Raditz's eyes bulged as he saw a blue beam of ki coming at him from above.

"Kamehameha!"

Raditz jumped to his feet and positioned his hands in such a way that would deflect the blast. But, just as it would reach him, the attack bent and redirected itself into the air. Raditz, stared in confusion as it Kamehameha wave suddenly changed direction again, following a path that led directly to Raditz's back. He noticed too late, however, as he turned around to intercept the blast far too late, causing himself to be engulfed completely.

"YAAAAH!" Raditz shouted in pain as he was overcome completely.

When his torture finally ended, he was face down in mulch. Raditz growled as he smashed his fist against the ground. As he thought of every possible insult and how his little brother could grow so strong, he felt something. Or rather he _didn't_ was more troubling. The eldest Saiyan rolled around, both to escape the smell and to lie on his back. He looked down and stared in awe at his naked leg.

_My Cloth._

Raditz growled in extreme fury.

_My...Legacy._

Rubble began to lift into the air.

_My Father! _

Raditz awoke with new strength, shooting after his air-born relative.

"You demented-" Raditz planted a solid jab to Goku's stomach, before starting his onslaught.

No matter how hard he tried, Goku could not keep up with Raditz' second wind.

"- brainless-" another kick to the skull.

"- dim-witted-" Raditz preformed a perfect 360 flip, and smashed his heel into the innocent Saiyan.

But before he could get away, Raditz grabbed him by his hair, lifting him, so that his fierce eyes met the barley conscience ones.

"Traitor!"

The elder of the two threw his knee into Kakarot's solar plexus; a low groan came in response. Raditz let him go to fall at his own pace.

Gohan stopped his happy thought train, eyes widening in horror as his father was seen falling through the sky after the furious battle. Gohan felt tears gather up in his eyes, and felt a single tear slowly fall down his cheek. Fear turned into rage, as he screamed and charged at the man, who stood only a hundred yards away, his back to him, headfirst.

_Just like Daddy told me._

Gohan shifted his position mid-flight.

_Putting everything into one punch!_

Gohan sailed towards Raditz, who noticed the brat when he heard the gasp, undoubtedly from seeing his father beaten so brutally. Raditz smirked as he spun around, and sidestepped around the attack, reaching down and grabbing the young boy's tail, who lost all muscle control the instant, his furry appendage was touched. His body fell limp as he struggled for control. Mentally, of course, as he could not move.

"Kakarot, I'll be taking your son. A little present and revenge for destroying your family's legacy. And it seems-" Raditz shouted to the beaten body. "Your ally did nothing to stop it!" Raditz laughed as he flew down back to his Attack Pod.

Tarble, who had been almost non-existence, felt tears of his own fall and his body tremble. Raditz bopped the child on the head to render him 'asleep' and tossed him inside, before climbing in himself.

_A little tighter than usual, but It will have to do. At least until we get to the next decent planet._

"Computer, what is the nearest planet that has a habitable environment, and a peaceful race that are typically weak?" He half asked half ordered.

Computers were the only things that showed him respect.

'Planet Yardrat' the feminine voice hummed.

"Then so be it." Raditz said as he closed his eyes and let the sleep gas overtake him.

* * *

**A/N-**Had a little hiatus, un-planned. Not too bad, a month. Next chapter should be out later today (the 6th of October) I have also recently started a small website for forums along with a friend of mine, Kamicolo. It consists of anime discussions, polls, as well as roleplay and What-If Battles, such as Janemba vs. Hirudegarn, or Naruto vs Tien. EliteSquadrons. Forumotion. com (no spaces) **OH! **and **Power Level Time!**

_Raditz (injured and angry)- 500._

_Gohan- 200_

_Tarble (suppressed)- 900 {Full Power- ?}_

_Goku- (injured)- 200_

Next Time on _Tarble, the Forgotten Prince; Journey to Yardrat (Part One)_


	8. Journey to Planet Yardrat Part One

**_Journey to Planet Yardrat (Part 1)_**

The Attack Pod sailed across the beautiful cosmos of space, stars and moons being passed in a blur. Raditz breathed slowly, afraid each one would be his last. Gohan huddled in a corner, though the pod had little room, his tail in his hand, thumb in mouth, and the other hand hugging his small body in an effort to keep warm.

_Some Months Later._

The Attack Pod shot across the wide vacuum of space, before a signal from a huge red planet began drawing it in. The spaceship, and by that logic, the Saiyans, flew down into the atmosphere at incredible speeds, the heat from entering the planet drew little Gohan out of his shell. Raditz's cracked armor shifted in place as the space pod shook and whined, before crashing down in the middle of a rotting forest. The trees caused little friction as the transportation device easily cut through its vines. Dust flew all around as the pod stationed itself. Raditz saw and heard his ship door open, but for the life of him, he could not figure out who were the silhouettes who forcibly removed him. They screeched and hummed in a strange order. Raditz could not even ask for the planet's name before he blacked out…

* * *

_ Pop. Pop. Blub_. The bubbles from the chamber of healing tickled Raditz, but as soon as it started, it stopped, a red light beeping, indicating his full heath. Raditz's eyes snapped open. His long hair floated behind him, drifting in the liquid healer, as his bulging eyes darted around the room. Raditz yanked off his mask, the only oxygen in there, and punched the glass, shattering the special fiberglass on impact. He hopped out, his broken armor dripping wet, and took a few seconds to look around; a large room, purely white and empty, aside from the other healing tanks aligned alongside Raditz's own, all of them empty.

_Where the hell am I? Yardrat would be the best guess, but where is the brat? How did I get here?_

His thought process was called to a halt when he heard footsteps summing from the door on the far right.

"Well, it seems you've awakened," a voice said with the sound of a smooth singer.

A tall man made his way next to Raditz, who eyed him carefully. Black eyes locked on to ruby as the light green skinned male waited for an answer to his obvious remark.

"Where the hell am I? Speak now before I ask a little less _nicely_." Raditz spat making sure the elf ears hear every word.

The green man was less than a foot below him, and sported a brown battle armor suit with a black skin tight spandex. He moved an orange bang from his face and tucked it behind his ear; the rest of his hair was cascaded down his back, though not nearly as unruly as Raditz's, only reaching up to the small of his back.

"Weakling wants to act tough? Fine, I'll answer you out of amusement…You're on Planet Scrawtai, a world at war with Freiza's empire. You suffered a nasty fall, so, out of the goodness of my heart, I brought you hear to heal. You're welcome." The man smirked.

Raditz was confused; he was obviously part of Freiza's empire, though he loathes to admit it, his clothing gave him away as such. Why would he tell him this information? Raditz was hardly going to do anything, but there were those who worshiped Frieza, and would side with him until the end of the universe, out of fear.

"And I…" the olive one continued, "I am Datano".

Raditz rolled his eyes.

"That's a stupid name," Raditz said with a smirk.

"That's a stupid brat." Datano retorted.

"Not my brat…"came the smug reply.

"And somehow I'm not surprised you couldn't hold your girl down."

Raditz growled, about to lose his cool, before ignoring the comment.

"Where is the brat?"

"Training a few miles from here. You've been out for 2 days." Datano said, before snapping his fingers, opening the ceiling to reveal clear blue sky.

"Follow me." Datano said before taking off at 50% speed.

Raditz shot after him, struggling to keep up. He was in deep thought.

_Two days means a 10 hour beating. _

Raditz began to scan the surrounding area as the two rocketed past the beautiful planet.

_But if I take this planet, maybe that can be reduced_.

"You should count yourself lucky; you weren't awake to hear all the nonsense of 'D-Daddy! Un-uncle Tarble!'" Datano said mocking Gohan and laughing.

Raditz kept his path still, and the duo flew in silence the rest of the way. When they landed in the middle of the silver tree forest, Gohan was discovered, fighting a young boy that bared a resemblance to Datano. Gohan was being pounded into the ground, putting up a low defense against the other fighter. Raditz smirked as he thought; '_At least he is fighting. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I give him the 'good' news. _

Gohan was kicked hard into a tree trunk, causing it to shake and rattle. He groaned as it held his head from the pain. His back slid down slowly, surely producing nasty scratches along his back. Gohan and his opponent turned their attention as Raditz cleared his throat Gohan's eyes widened, then suddenly turned to glaring, as his anger bubbled just under the surface. Gohan launched himself to Raditz and threw multiple blows to his uncle's head, all that were dodged with minimum effort. Gohan continued, throwing everything he had into his useless assault. Raditz laughed as he caught Gohan's fist.

"What's wrong?! Fight brat!"

Raditz tossed Gohan high into the sky and chased after him. By the time Gohan regained his composure, the forest was but a small speck in the ground. Gohan looked down, and was caught square in the face by a powerful kick. Blood trickled down his lip as he whipped his nose, and stared at his opponent across from him.

"You took me away from my Daddy!" Gohan cupped his hands and leaned to the right.

"Your _Daddy_ was lying in a pool of his own blood last I saw him! He gave up his Saiyan pride!" Raditz pulled his arm back.

"No! I don't want to stay with you! I want to stay with my family!"

Blue light began shinning from the young Halfling's hands.

"Don't you understand kid?! **I am your family**."

Raditz's own palm began glowing with sparking purple ki and yellow electricity.

"No you're not! Mom, Daddy, and Uncle Tar-"

Raditz vanished from view and appeared right in front of Gohan.

"I am your uncle. Understand that, and maybe I'll tell you real information."

Gohan was at a loss for words, but his anger would not subside.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan shouted as he fired the beam upon his enemy.

Raditz simply stood there as he was attacked, completely engulfed in the energy blast. His hair flew behind him, but he himself was unharmed when the onslaught ended. Gohan was breathing heavily; his hands smoking.

"Ready to hear the whole story now, brat?"

Gohan nodded reluctantly. Raditz held up his hand to his nephew's face and flicked his fingers against his forehead. Gohan was sent tumbling in the sky, to the ground, far away from the forest.

"…wake up…..wake up…..wake up!"

Gohan snapped to attention, out of his sleep. He was lying next to a roaring flame, and a grunting older Saiyan. Gohan stood and noticed his attire; a suit matching his kidnappers exactly, black under suit and brown armor. Raditz took a bite out of whatever he was eating, and chewed it thoroughly.

"Bout' time. Pick yourself up brat."

Gohan stood up straight, and his face hardened. Now was not the time for tears. It was dark, but that didn't mean anything. There are no such things as monsters….right?

"Your' a Saiyan boy, you must be hungry." Raditz said, offering a short stick of something.

Gohan slowly took it and took a small nibble, but the cooked smell was so overwhelming, he munched on it, and ate it in under a minute.

"What was that?" Gohan questioned.

"You're little sparring partner's leg." Raditz chuckled.

Gohan chocked and coughed loudly, while Raditz howled in laughter.

"Relax brat, it's just part of an animal I found around here."

Raditz chewed his food once again.

"Tell me what happened." Gohan said neutrally.

Raditz's ears propped up at this.

"Ooh. All right brat, you gave me some entertainment earlier, so I'll answer you."

He tossed the meat over his shoulder and whipped the blood off his chin.

"I am Raditz, your uncle. You refer to me as Raditz. No uncky, Uncle or anything. Next, you must already be aware of you Saiyan origins, correct?"

Gohan nodded, "Saiyans traveled a lot, and fought a lot of people, so they can get stronger." Raditz nodded, as if waiting for more.

"That's it? Don't tell me that all you were told about you heritage. Well, here it is, We Saiyans were a fighting and warrior race. We worked under the rule of a galactic tyrant, Frieza, who sent us across the universe to conquer planets. We killed off the inhabitance and gave them to Frieza, who sold them to the highest bidder. But one fateful day, our race and planet were destroyed, leaving very few numbers left: Me, your father, Nappa, a Saiyan brute, and Vegeta, our prince. _Tarble_ should not even exist."

"We were told that our home was destroyed by a meteor, but I know the truth…Frieza did it….but enough about that. Well, we Saiyans, like many, wish to overthrow Frieza, the strongest being in the universe. But those are hopeless cases. We Saiyans have to band together so that we can kill Frieza, by ascending to legendary status, Super Saiyan status. Back to the original story…I went to Earth in search of my brother, your father, Kakarot. But due to some…unexpected events, I was forced to take down your father, and take you with me. Now, to the here and now. You are now part of the Saiyan rebellion. You will do what we say, when we say it, the way we say it or else. You will now train 24 hours day. We have to leave immediately."

"What? Why?"

"Because, half the planet is up in flames, and I don't think Datano will be exactly pleased."

Raditz grunted as he adjusted his position so he sat cross legged in front of Gohan. His tail rested in his lap as Gohan sat and relaxed.

"Frieza will no doubt notice my absence, so just sneaking away is not an option. You need to get to planet Yardrat, I need to meet up with the other Saiyans and stay on the low…you need to start your journey to Yardrat, time is of an essence."

* * *

**_ A/N_**- Another day, another chapter, another story. Raditz and his dark humor. **OH **and **Power Level Time!**

Raditz (after Zenkai?)- 2,000

Gohan (after slight Zenkai)- 600

Next Time on Tarble The Forgotten Prince; _Journey to Planet Yardrat (Pt 2)_


End file.
